The invention relates to a device for dispensing a liquid medium.
Drip-feed systems on bottles, which function in the overhead position through the release of a single drop from the bottle neck with integrated dropper insert, are known from the prior art. In this context, reference is made to DE 10 2011 106 261 A1.
The known systems all have problems with the bottle aeration, so that, according to the bottle position and surface tension of the liquid to be metered, a drip is fed or not.
If the user shakes the bottle during the drop process, a plurality of drops can also escape simultaneously from the dropper insert.
If the patient information leaflet, for example, prescribes 20 drops, then the operator must count the desired drop quantity. In the event of constantly arising failures of the system, namely it fails to drip, a plurality of drops come at once, the counting becomes very troublesome and the consumer is guided by his quantity estimate and feeling.